ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black King
is a kaiju that appeared in Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 37 and 38 as the bodyguard of Alien Nackle. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m, 14 cm (As a Spark Doll) *Weight: 60,000 t, 150 g (As a Spark Doll) *Origin: Nackle star History Return of Ultraman After Seagoras and Bemstar were defeated, Alien Nackle sent out his own kaiju Black King, whom acted as his bodyguard to distract MAT. MAT's weapons were no match for Black King's impenetrable skin, and after a while of fighting Black King soon fled the scene, using a white, gassy smokescreen he exhaled from his mouth. Hours later, Black King is summoned again as bait to trap an emotionally hurting Ultraman Jack, ( a disguised Alien Nackle had killed two of Go's best friends, including his girlfriend while MAT fought Black King.) However like MAT before him, Ultraman Jack's superpowers were no match for Black King's incredible hide, and the kaiju beat down Jack. Alien Nackle appeared himself shortly afterwards and both the kaiju and the alien double-teamed Jack until finally Jack collapsed from his injures and was taken to Planet Nackle for execution. Bu before Jack could be executed, Ultraman and Ultraseven arrived and rescued Ultraman Jack from his demise. Ultraman Jack thanked his comrades and returns to Earth to face off against both Black King and Alien Nackle once again. At first the battle is in favor of the combined forces of Black King and his Master, but Ultraman Jack manages to fight back, and after tossing him up into the air, Ultraman Jack decapitates Black King. Trivia *Black King was originally intended to be Red King's elder brother, but the idea was scrapped, but some sources still claim that he is the brother of Red King. *Black King appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode. He participates in the games "Quake" (where is successful) and "Boulder Dash" (in which he fails.) In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "Tupacashaft," and is the star of monsploitation films of the 1970s. During MXC's variation of the episode, Quake is not featured in it. *Black King's roar is a modified Mummy man roar. *Black King is the 4th Kaiju that have "King" in his name. *Black King is a playable character in the PSP game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Andros Melos Black King appeared again in the series of Andro Melos, working under Juda. Remodled Black King was created by Juda to fight the Andro warriors. ' Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This kaiju reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Black King is the last kaiju borrowed by Alien Shaplay (whom in turn, both kaiju and alien are both controlled by Ultraman Belial) to stop Rei and the Ultra Brothers in their human forms. Rei summons Gomora to do battle and in no time, Black King is killed when Gomora impales him on his horn and then destroys him with a laser. Trivia *The Femigon Suit from Ultraman Mebius was modified into Black King for his appearance in the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends film. *Black King is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Retsuden Black King reappeared in episode 39 of the series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Black King is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Black King battling with Ultraman Jack. Black King fought with Jack for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Jack's Ultra Bracelet impaling him as a spear. Trivia *The Black King Suit from the Ultra Galaxy Legend film was reused for Black King's appearance in the film. *In his original appearance, Black King beat Ultraman Jack with relative ease, but was killed with ease by Jack in this film, this is most likely due to Alien Bat's modifications. Ultraman Ginga Black King was one of the kaiju to be turned into a Spark Doll. Hikaru finds Black King using his Ginga Spark. He then tests out the doll and becomes the kaiju. He soon in counters Thunder Darambia and the two fight. He is then swaped out for Ultraman Ginga and Black King reverts back into a doll as Thunder Darambia was too powerful for him. In episode 7 Hikaru uses him to fight Dark Galberos, a wrestling match begins between the two but, Black King wasnt winning the fight and even had to ask for a break when he was down. He is later swapped out for Ultraman Ginag in round two and him and many other monsters are seen cherring Ginga on. Trivia *The Black King Suit from the Ultra Galaxy Legend film was reused for Black King's appearance in the Series. *Besides Ultraman Taro, Black King is the first Spark Doll Hikaru finds but, is the first Spark Doll he uses in battle. *Black King is the first kaiju to have a Henshin/transformation. Powers and Weapons *Energy Bolt: Black King can emit a thin, red energy bolt from his mouth. Average powered. Can only cause small explosions. *Smokescreen: Black King can exhale a blinding, white gas from its mouth. Can cover an entire area in seconds. He uses this in order to escape from foes. *Burrowing: Black King can burrow it's way underground at moderate speeds. He uses this in order to travel. *Armored Hide: Thanks to Alien Nackle's research on Ultraman Jack, Black King's body is like a suit of armor; almost nothing can puncture his flesh. Other media Redman Black King reappeared episodes 2 and 5 of the series, Redman. In both appearances, Black King fights Redman alone and is defeated. Trivia *At episode 5, Black King teams with Arstron to battle Redman. *In this series, Black King displays the ability to fire organic missiles from his fingers. An ability that he never used in his subsequent appearances. This however is most likely an example of the show's low budget. *In this series, Black King possesses the roar of the Toho kaiju, Godzilla. New Ultraman Retsuden Black King appeares as one of the hosts of New Ultraman Retsuden in the "Kaiju Theature" section, were he is voiced by Japanese voice actor Kishi Tetsuo. ' Figure Release Infomation Black King is released many times in the Ultra Monster Series. He has 4 points of articulation and for most of the time the older figuers sport either more black than gold or the other way around untill the repaint version which gives it a more acurate look. In 2013 Black King is released as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series and is #8 and stands at 5in. He is also released by Bullmark and Popy. Black King toys.jpg|Black King's, Largest (Bullmark) and Metallic green (Popy) black king spark doll.jpg|Black King Spark Doll Gallery UMJEp.png|Black King blocking a road Black 2.png|Black King's Smokescreen Attack Black 3.png|Black King's Energy Bolt Attack Black 4.png|Black King's resistant skin Black King I.png Black-King 4.jpg Black-King.jpg Black-King 3.jpg Black-Nackle-Jack.jpg|Black King Holding Ultraman Jack 326px-Alien Emperor taro.jpg|Black King in Alien Empera's army (noticed the golden head) 200px-Black_king_legend.png|Gomora Vs Blacking Black-King-Ginga.jpg rgjentuoihrjoiygteh.jpg|Black King(Hikaru Raido) protecting Misuzu Darambia-Black-King 2.jpg Thunder-Neo-Darambia5.jpg|Black King(Hikaru Raido) vs Neo Thunder Darambia Darambia-Black-King.jpg Black King Ginga.png Black King pic.png Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Videogame characters Category:Belial's Army